


Things That Go Bump in the Night (Reupload)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Adam has a nightmare and Barbara comforts him.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 4





	Things That Go Bump in the Night (Reupload)

It was the middle of the night. Everything was quiet, but a certain ghost's mind was racing with terrifying images.

Now, ghosts didn't need to sleep but that didn't stop Adam and Barbara from getting the rest they wanted and deserved. A ghost's sleeping was different from a living person's in that a ghost would just enter a deep sleep stage the moment they fell asleep while it would take a while for a living person to enter the deep sleep stage.

Unfortunately, Adam couldn't enter the deep sleep stage as soon as he closed his eyes and an hour into his sleeping, he woke up and tossed and turned.

His and Barbara's deaths still flashed through his mind.

"Barbara?" he managed to say, immediately waking up his wife.

"What is it, honey?"

"I can't sleep. I'm having a nightmare."

"About what?"

"About our deaths. I keep reliving the moment over and over and over again. It's not stopping and it's not leaving my mind."

Barbara simply hugged him.

"I understand. It was terrifying."

"And painful."

"Yeah. But I've got you, you've got me, and we've got the Deetzes and Betelgeuse, even if we're dead."

He hugged her back, a single tear escaping his eye. It did make him feel better knowing he had his family there for him whenever he needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this sweet one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
